Of the Proper Feeding and Care of Kim Possible
by Quis Custodiet
Summary: Ron and Kim's relationship is in trouble because Ron can't get it into his head that the perfect girl isn't too perfect to be with him. Things are looking dire until a concerned party steps in give Ron the push he needs to keep his girl.


**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

A/N: This story is in response to a contest initiated by Zaratan, the subject of which was, "Create a story with a pairing that you've never done before." Before you begin reading this fiction I need to warn you that the below paragraphs contain a healthy dosage of perversion, depravity and adolescent fantasy.

Basically all the good stuff.

Now, I realize that I've probably "screwed the pooch" (don't worry, this story isn't _that_ perverted), by deciding to go all lemony considering this is a vote driven contest. My only consolation is that I hope this fic will play to Zaratan's inner pervert and he will swing some phantom votes my way.

Just one final warning: I am **not kidding** when I say this story is "wrong-sick" and if you have an innate sensitivity towards these things then don't read it. I won't be responsible for anyone's lack of self control! Heh.

And without further ado…

- **Of the Proper Feeding and Care of Kim Possible**

"Ron, can you _please_ stop playing with the radio?" asked a slightly exasperated Dr. Anne Possible.

"Sorry Mrs. Dr. P," replied Ron as he reluctantly withdrew his fingers from the car stereo, wincing a little bit when he realized that the auto seek feature had settled on yet another station featuring nothing but nasally twang ridden odes to trucks, dogs and ex-wives.

"It's just that this is a long drive and there isn't much on the air between here and Denver – well county music I suppose, but honestly I'd rather ram a fork in my ears than suffer through listening to this for another three hours…"

Anne rolled her eyes. "You know Ronald, you could always just turn it _off_. "

Ron made a face as he considered his options – three hours of country music, or three hours of silence trapped alone in a silent car with his girlfriend's mom. The same mom that had caught him "in the act" with her daughter the one and only time they had ever tried to be _that_ intimate and ruining his first feeble attempts at coitus.

"Country music it is!" Ron replied somewhat cheekily as he leaned back in his seat and proceeded to look out the window at the soft snow falling from the clouded Colorado sky.

Anne stole a sideways glance at the young man next to her. He was obviously uncomfortable and while this wasn't anything _abnormal_ considering the many fears and phobias that rattled around in Ron's head, the truth of the matter was that Anne would never had insisted that she come along to pick up Kim from college if she didn't truly like him.

"_He's a good boy and that's his problem. I know Kim loves him and he absolutely adores her, but if things keep going on like they have been there'll be nothing but heartbreak ahead of them._"

Anne realized that if she was ever going to make any headway with Ron then she needed to start now – the two of them together in the car with nothing but three hours of road ahead of them was the perfect opportunity. She casually removed her right hand from the steering wheel and pressed the "power off" button on the stereo.

The ensuing silence was deafening.

"Ronald," she began, "I want to talk to you about last month."

Ron broke out in a cold sweat and his stomach did a lurch along with a sudden bump in the road. He knew that this was coming, hell he had felt it in Mrs. Dr. P's voice when she had announced that she was driving up with him to pick up Kim – it was a tone that was serious and as determined as steel and it brooked no dissention.

"Uh… yeah…" Ron drawled slowly as he intently focused his eyes on the yellow stripe buzzing past his window. Perhaps if he stared at it hard enough then he would be able to ignore the deeply embarrassing conversation that was about to take place.

"Ron, I know this is uncomfortable for you but I swear the only reason why I am doing this is because I love both Kim and you and I want you two to be happy."

"Right now, forgetting what you saw would make me _very_ happy – I'm sure Kim too," Ron said before he had even realized it.

Anne chuckled, obviously the boy was a little unhinged – normally Ron wouldn't be quite so mouthy to anyone, especially her. Maybe if she could just prod him a little bit more in that direction then she wouldn't have to worry so much.

"Ronald, about that… was that your first time?" she asked, slipping into her clinical "doctor" voice. She was hoping it would put Ron at ease.

"I don't think you could call it a first time since _technically_ we never got that far," Ron muttered.

Anne knew this much. She hadn't told either Ron or Kim, but she had been observing the two of them between the cracked bedroom door for minutes before she decided that it would be prudent for her to "break up" the festivities. This wasn't simple voyeurism on Anne's part; she was just agonizing over what the correct course of action would be, especially concerning her extremely frustrated daughter.

"I guessed as much from what I saw," Anne continued.

Ron sunk lower in his seat, "_Great my technique has been criticized by BOTH Possible women now, could it get any worse?_"

"Don't take it so hard Ron, I was just… surprised. How long have you and Kim been dating now?"

"Four years," Ron instantly replied.

"You're both over 18… and have been for a while now."

The tone of Anne's voice was hinting at something, but Ron couldn't guess where she was trying to lead the conversation. His response, given his confusion, was appropriately lame.

"Uh… yeah?"

"_Ronald you are so dense some times, I guess I'll have to be more direct._"

"Ron, you're both adults and what the two of you choose to do is your decision. Not mine, not James's, not your parents, not anyone's. It's between you and Kim and I trust that you've both been brought up well enough to make smart choices."

Ron's mouth hung open. This was definitely _not_ the approach that he suspected that Kim's mom would take. Technically, she was right – both him and Kim were legally adults and had been so for some years now. The fact that they had held out as long as they did had come mostly on his part and his fear of deep space travel. Evidently, Kim's mom however was a lot more permissive than Kim's dad. It was a stunning revelation.

"So… you're not mad?" Ron asked; the surprise and shock in his voice adding a high pitched tone to his question.

"No Ronald, I'm not mad. I'm just concerned."

The snow was coming down harder now and Ron stared at the windshield as the puffy white flakes descended I their path. At first they had been evaporating due to the heat inside the vehicle, but now they were starting to build up and a subtle layer of frost was beginning to creep out from the edges of the glass.

"We used protection," Ron said.

"I saw." Anne responded.

Ron instantly did a double take and stared directly at Anne Possible in sheer horror.

"You _saw?_" he asked.

"Sorry Ronald, but it was hard not to see… Kim's a lucky girl."

Anne hadn't meant to let that last part slip out. She had wanted to say something to take the edge off the embarrassment but as soon as the words were out of her mouth she realized that her comment would probably have the reverse effect.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you were… Lucky? Wow!"

Ron, true to form, had reverted to talking gibberish.

"Ronald, don't worry about it - I've seen more than my fair share."

Ron drew a sidelong glance at Anne and it was clearly apparent what he was thinking.

"_Wow, that didn't sound good at all, did it?_"

"Ron! All I mean is that I've had to check out a lot of penises…"

"_Crap! What am I saying?_"

"At work! At work!"

Ron paused for a moment and then looked embarrassed at what he had previously been thinking.

"Right. At the hospital."

There was a pregnant pause as Anne considered her response.

"Yes... the… hospital."

The snow was really coming down hard now and Anne had to slow the car down in order to safely maintain control of it. She began to speak again, this time through teeth gritted in concentration.

"Ron I need to be frank with you, is that ok?"

Ron nodded, then realized that Anne wasn't looking at him and responded verbally with a "Yes."

"Good. I'm about to do something that I've agonized over ever since that day Ronald. I'm going to break my word and tell you something that really shouldn't be my decision to tell you."

Ron's face fell – whatever it was that Anne was about to say must be of _extreme_ importance. There would be no other way in Ron's mind that he could conceive of the elder Possible woman breaking any sort of trust.

"Kim's not a virgin Ron." Anne stated flatly.

Ron's eyes grew as big as saucers as he digested the information.

"But she told me – "

"She lied Ron. Sorry, this should have been something that Kimmie told you – not me. If it makes you feel any better she didn't ask me to keep it from you in particular, just in general. She was confused and upset at the time and she needed to talk to her mother. I hope you can understand that."

Ron laid his head back on the car headrest. This was heavy, he couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Mrs. Dr. P – the fact that he couldn't imagine having the conversation with anyone _else_ but her also entered his head and he felt… strangely confused, but at ease.

"Why would Kim lie about that?" he asked.

"Well, I suspect it's because she really loves you Ronald. I know it sounds complicated, but that's Kim, she's a complicated girl."

"It wouldn't have mattered," Ron stated firmly. He believed it – he absolutely loved Kim, it didn't matter to him that he wasn't her first, so long as he was her last – he'd be just fine with that, please and thank you.

Despite the fact that navigating the car was taxing her concentration she allowed herself a brief smile. She had expected such a response from the young man and he hadn't disappointed her. It made what she was about to say next that much easier.

"I believe you Ron and I think Kim knows that deep down inside, but you see Ronald this isn't really about you, but Kim."

Ron boggled at the concept – the entire "It's not you, it's me thing" was a terrible cliché but in this case he was interested because it wasn't actually coming from Kim, but someone who seemed to be entirely outside of the relationship dynamic.

"How so?" he asked.

Anne had labored for many hours wondering how she was going to broach this subject with Ron, but unfortunately hadn't been able to come up with a good opening. She resolved that if she was going to make Ron understand what she was trying to say she would just have to dive in straight ahead and be brutally frank.

"Kim is a unique girl Ronald. In a lot of ways she's like me – smart, independent, ambitious. You don't get to be Chief Neurosurgeon without having an incredible drive."

Ron agreed. Anne Possible was likely only the second most amazing woman he had ever met in his life, with Kim being the first. It was obvious that the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree.

"Did you ever wonder why you and Kim didn't start dating earlier Ron?" she asked.

Truthfully Ron _had_ wondered that – quite a lot. Recently he had stopped worrying about it so much since things seemed to be going so great and him and Kim kept growing closer and closer, but still, sometimes, in the dead of the night he would lay awake on his bed and just wonder what had changed to make them take the leap from best friends to lovers.

"Of course," he responded wistfully.

"Ronald, Kim is a dynamic, assertive young woman, but she's still a woman and she has needs Ron, needs that only a man can really fill for her. And I'm not talking about just sexual needs, but emotional ones as well."

Ron nodded, forgetting that Anne wasn't looking at him. She continued anyway.

"Kim needs…" Anne hesitated for a moment and then pressed ahead, "someone strong to be with her Ronald. She needs a man who she can respect and I imagine that it took her some time until she was able to see that inside you."

Ron sighed, he had always suspected as much.

"Now don't get upset Ronald, I said she _did_ see that in you. It took some time for it to emerge, but once it did Kim was caught in a real bind – here was a man that she loved, as a friend even, but still loved, who looked like he just might be able to grow into the man that would sweep her off her feet. She took a gamble on you Ronald."

Ron knew that there was a lot of truth in what Mrs. Dr. P was saying – Kim hadn't been quite as blunt about it, but she had been constantly pushing Ron to stretch out and improve himself, to gain confidence, to be more assertive and to generally stop sitting back and enjoying life like a slug on a log. It had been an uphill battle, but Kim had slowly and steadily made ground.

"I kinda knew that," Ron said, "and really… I've been trying. I feel like I've come a long way."

"Oh Ronald, you really have come a long way. Please don't take all this like I am trying to get you down. I really, honestly want you to be the man for my Kimmie – I love you both so much."

Ron relaxed a little bit. This was probably the best news that had come out of the entire conversation so far and he clung to it like a drowning man at sea. He reasoned that if Mrs. Dr. P was supporting him, then he must be doing something right – it was always good to have your girlfriend's mother cheering you on in the relationship.

The snow was really coming down hard now and Anne struggled to see even a dozen feet in front of the moving vehicle. They still had a couple of hundred of miles left to travel before they'd arrive in Denver and with the road conditions rapidly deteriorating it was looking more and more unlikely that they would be able to make it. She pondered getting off the road and someplace safe.

"I know what I'm about to ask is impossible Ron, but please try to remain calm."

Ron didn't like the tone or the words that were spoken and he mentally prepared himself for the breaking of bad news. He had some idea of what Anne was about to say, an inkling of an idea that he had often suspected, but never wanted to believe.

"Ron, Kim's seeing someone at College."

Anne didn't continue, she merely let the news sink in while she tried to navigate the car through the snowstorm. She knew that what she was doing was going to hurt Ronald, but she resolved herself to this course of action weeks ago – it was the only way she could see to make sure that her daughter ended up with the man that _she_ wanted her to.

"Oh," came the detached response from Ron.

Anne stole a glance at him, he seemed to have sunk into himself, folding up upon his own body in the car seat next to her. It was obvious that Ron had instantly resigned himself to the truth and what that implied, and that wasn't the reaction that Anne Possible wanted to see from the young man.

"_This isn't going well, not at all. If he could just show some sort of reaction other than THAT, then I wouldn't have to worry so much. _"

That train of thought was derailed by a patch of ice that had formed on the free-way. Anne found herself snapped out of her reverie and desperately struggling to control the car.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she tried to correct the vehicle out of a fish-tail.

During all this Ron didn't move one bit, which was quite unusual given the young man's incessant state of terror. Instead he just sat there like a marionette with its strings severed. Anne eventually regained control of the car and decided that she was going to have to do something desperate if she was going to fix the situation.

"_And this weather has given me the perfect excuse…_"

She let the car drift over to the right hand side of the freeway – they were coming up on an exit off the interstate and Anne slowed the car down to take it.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Ron had momentarily snapped out of his depression enough to realize that they were changing course.

"The road is too bad to drive on – we'll have to find someplace to stay here until it clears up."

Ron sighed to himself. This entire trip was turning into one giant nightmare and while he was somewhat grateful for Mrs. Dr. P's support, it really hadn't lessened the impact of the bomb she had just dropped on him. He could deal with him not being Kim's first, it wasn't great considering he was still technically a virgin, but he could cope with it. The fact however that she had been seeing someone at school… well that was something entirely different.

Ron was suddenly seized by a sick feeling when he wondered, "_Wait… did she sleep with HIM? Oh Kim…_"

Ron quietly choked back a sob that had threatened to escape his lips and then leaned his face against the icy cold car window. All he really wanted to do right now was curl up into a ball and completely shut down, sleep for however long it took for him to dull the pain that was creeping up inside of him. It was a classic Ron response to any sort of emotional trauma – freak out, wallow in pity and then wish it all away.

Unfortunately for him, Anne Possible had another idea.

-

"I suppose this'll have to do for the time being," Anne said as she flipped the light switch into the 'on' position, revealing the dilapidated "splendor" of their newly acquired road-side motel accommodations.

She stepped through the threshold and looked around at her new surroundings, beckoning Ron to do the same with a casual toss of her hand over her shoulder. The room was fairly small, and sported an odd assortment of furniture that probably predated her birth. Everything _seemed_ clean, or at least, clean enough and although the tacky beige wallpaper clashed horribly with the forest green carpet, at least it was warm, and with four feet of snow already on the ground with no end in sight, that was a selling point on its own.

Ron closed the door behind them and then proceeded to do his own investigation, starting at first with the thermostat which was set at a very unsatisfactory sixty-five degrees. A quick flip with his thumb fixed that problem and then he turned around to see that Mrs. Dr. P was sitting on the bed, dialing her cell-phone.

"Hello, Kimmie? Yes, it's me Mom. Look dear we've been snowed-in along the interstate – What? Yes, everything's fine. We're staying at a motel until the storm breaks."

Ron stared at Mrs. Dr. P with furious concentration. She was taking to Kim, that much was obvious and Ron felt his stomach do a flip as the thoughts he had been trying to put out of his head made a sudden reappearance.

"Love you too sweetie, we'll see you soon." Anne finished and flipped the lid down on the cell-phone, disconnecting the call. She looked up at Ron expectantly.

Ron caught that look and he knew exactly what it meant.

"_Yes I talked to Kim. You didn't do anything did you? You didn't try to take the phone out of my hand, you didn't interrupt - you made no move what so ever. _"

Ron felt broken inside. It was true, all true. When it came time for him to stare down his fears, face his pain and be a man, he had just sat by passively ignoring the entire situation. Even now he knew that if he had the balls to do it, he could ask for that cell-phone and call Kim on his own – Anne might caution him to wait, but she wouldn't stop him - he knew she wouldn't stop him.

He also knew that he was too much of a coward to do it.

Ann languidly reached out her arm and placed the phone down on a night stand, it was her own way of issuing a challenge to Ron, one that it seemed he wasn't willing to take up. She was disappointed that things were turning out this way, but it wasn't completely unexpected. She had known the boy nearly his entire life – sometimes it was just too easy to predict how he would react.

That needed to change.

"I'm going to take a hot shower and warm up," she announced.

There was no reaction from Ron.

Inwardly she sighed and then retreated to the bathroom. Once she closed the door she heard the sound of the T.V. clicking on.

"_Good going Ron, watch the idiot box to take your mind off of everything. You need to learn that you can't run away your entire life, not if you want to be good enough to keep my Kimmie happy._"

Anne stood in front of the large bathroom mirror and studied her reflection within. Even though she was in her early 40's she was still as gorgeous as she had been in her 20's and she knew that the years had been kind to her. She counted it up to a mixture of good genes, a healthy lifestyle and a happy home life.

Her scarlet hair framed a face with a perfect complexion and a nearly complete absence of wrinkles. She leaned in closer and pinched her cheeks in, putting her lips out and then smiled; content with what she saw. She ran her hands through her hair once and then started to undo the buttons of her plain white blouse, revealing a cute crème colored lace bra that cupped a pair of near perfect voluptuous breasts that had miraculously defied gravity and the passage of time.

She folded her shirt and placed it on the sink carefully, ignoring the fact that her hands were slightly shaking. She stared at her topless reflection in the mirror and then wondered if she really had the guts to go through with what she was planning.

"_I've never disobeyed James before – this is new territory for me. I don't like it and I know he'll punish me later, but this is too important for our Kimmie's sake._"

Her body flushed a little bit, both at the thought of what she was planning to do as well as to what type of punishment her husband would visit upon her once she confessed to him. She knew that he'd be mad at first, but she also knew that he'd come around... eventually. He knew that she could be handful at times and she was grateful that she had found a husband that had been able to help her restrain herself.

She turned sideways in the mirror, examining her near perfect profile – despite having had three children she had a tummy that would have been the envy of women half her age and she was quite proud of the results of her religious regiment of aerobic training and yoga. It wasn't really that she was a vain person, not really. It was just that she relished having a strong, healthy body and all of the fun that came a long with it. A woman with her appetites couldn't bear to go through life too tired and winded to enjoy it.

Anne unzipped the back of her skirt, some people might have thought it odd that she would wear such clothing in the middle of the Colorado winter, but it was something she had been doing for so long that it had become part of her standard uniform. The skirt itself, as well as the thong panties that she wore under it was part of the concession she had made to her inner desires – desires that were frequently at odds with what society expected of a woman with her reputation.

She methodically stripped off the rest of her garments and then placed the entire ensemble with her blouse on the sink counter. She then turned her attention to the hotel shower – it was an older model, that much was sure but she was pleasantly surprised to see that it included a detachable shower head. Upon further inspection she was even happier with her discovery.

"_Hmm… Pulse, shower and jet settings. Just the thing I need to get warmed up from the cold._"

-

Ron Stoppable aimlessly flipped through the channels on the television, not stopping for more than a second on anything in particular. Truthfully he really didn't care what was on and even if he had seen something that might have piqued his interest, he was too emotionally distraught to focus on anything other than the pain in his heart.

"_This sucks. This REALLY sucks. Why did she tell me all that? Why would Kim do something like that? Wait… I know why she would; Mrs. Dr. P practically spelled it out for me._"

Ron hated what he had found out, but he decided that of all things he hated himself more. He had never really believed it before, but he felt for the first time in his life that he actually was the _Loser_ that Bonnie Rockwaller had always called him. After all, only a total loser would need his girlfriends mom to break such crappy news to him and only a loser would be completely, totally and utterly unable to deal with the fallout.

"_I can't even get mad at Kim. How can I? She's so… so… perfect! I was lucky to be her friend my entire life and even luckier to be her boyfriend for the last few years. I knew this was going to happen eventually, I just knew it! Damn I'm such an idiot!_"

Ron heard the shower in the other room come on and he looked at the door. It was strange that Mrs. Dr. P wanted to get cleaned up, but Ron didn't pay it much mind – women were strange creatures and he was convinced that if they were able to, they probably would have spent more time in the bathroom than anywhere else.

"_What should I do? I need to talk to Kim, but… I can't! I just can't do it!_"

Ron threw the television remote control on the bed and then flipped over on his side to stare at the cell-phone that Anne had left in plain view. He knew that all he had to do was pick it up and hit the redial button – the phone itself was only inches away from his face and the entire process would take only a scant few seconds. He tentatively stuck his arm out in the direction of the resting phone and then brushed his fingers over it, his hand shaking and his stomach roiling.

He pulled away and just laid there dejectedly.

"_What would be the point? I'm not going to yell at her, I'm not going to bring it up, hell I know exactly what I'm going to do right now – ignore that I ever found this out and wait for Kim to dump me. _"

Ron flipped over on his back and stared at the ratty stucco-style ceiling. He tried to count crests, or divots in the plaster but this was only an exercise to occupy his mind from more serious, and painful things. Eventually he heard the water in the shower stop and he sighed out loud to himself. He wished the storm would end soon – he knew Mrs. Dr. P was just giving him a break and she'd want to talk to him some more and talking about the sitch was absolutely the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Ron heard the bathroom door open and he shut his eyes in an attempt to play possum and head off the ensuing "heart to heart" talk he was sure was coming. He heard some shuffling noises and assumed that Mrs. Dr. P was moving around their small motel room looking for something.

"_That was kind of fast wasn't it? Usually it takes Kim a few minutes to do her hair and stuff after a shower…_"

Ron's train of thought was derailed by a single drop of moisture that landed directly on his nose. His eyes shot open and he found himself looking directly into the emerald hued eyes of Dr. Anne Possible.

"Are you alright Ron?" Anne asked softly just a scant few inches from Ron's face.

To his credit, Ron didn't shriek or try to run away. Most likely the shock of being this close to Anne had overruled his natural fear reaction. It took him a moment to realize what exactly he was seeing.

"_Blue eyes, peach complexion, thin neck, naked shoulders… gorgeous cleavage peeking out over a cheap motel towel…_"

"Yes! I'm fine!" Ron screeched. He tried to back away, but then realized that there really wasn't anywhere for him to go considering he was laying flat on his back and Mrs. Dr. P was hovering directly over him.

"Are you sure Ronald?" Anne looked the boy over carefully, taking pains to make sure that her towel started to slowly slip down her chest as she leaned forward.

"I'm a doctor you know," she smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's no boob." Ron replied, obviously flustered.

Anne grinned at the boy, this was almost too easy.

"Excuse me?" she asked, inching her face closer to his.

"Uh… it's breast if I don't explain tit!" Ron blurted out. In a panic he clapped his hand over his mouth to prevent anymore slip ups. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't the only thing slipping.

"_Oh my God! That Towel… it's going…_"

Ron, who minutes before was in the depths of utter and total depression was now a man torn in two as both panic stirred in his heart and something else stirred in his pants.

Anne moved his hand and placed it on Ron's forehead.

"Your face is flushed Ronald," she stated calmly as the last vestiges of her towel pooled in her lap, leaving her near perfect gravity defying breasts swinging free.

Ron gulped and tried to tear his eyes away, but he just _couldn't_. He knew it was wrong, he knew it was sick, but he also knew he had never seen something so down right awesome that close up before. Despite his panic, his fear and the voice in his head telling him that this was definitely wrong, the problem in his pants only intensified.

"_Please don't notice. Please don't notice._"

Anne Possible brushed her arm against Ron's crotch and then pretended to gasp in surprise.

"Ronald!" she said with mock indignation.

She sat back up straight, leaning slightly on one arm while her other hand glided it's way down towards Ron's pants, finally settling to rest on his fabric straining bulge.

Ron gulped, "_She noticed!_"

"You know Ronald? I don't think you're sick at all…"

Anne licked her lips once and then tentatively massaged Ron's tenting member with her fingers.

"I think you're just really horny," she shot Ron a sultry look and then intensified her ministrations.

Ron's brain was on fire. He absolutely could not believe what was going on – with his girlfriend's mother even! Yet, despite the incongruity in his reality, the fact remained that it was all _very_ much so happening – the pleasant sensation that Anne was giving him was testament enough to that.

"_Mrs. Dr. P! She's so… hot! And so… married, and so Kim's mom…_"

Ron closed his eyes and inadvertently let out a little moan that encouraged Anne. She took her other hand and swiftly began to unbutton Ron's pants.

"_And so incredibly freaking good at this…_"

The touch of Anne's warm hand against the now exposed skin of his member shocked him back to reality. It felt heavenly, but also it made his eyes pop open and he once again was faced with the fact of _who_ it was that was doing this to him. He summoned all the self control he could muster.

"Mrs. Dr. P!" he interjected, "This is wrong! Stop!"

Ron almost had tears in his eyes as he said that, he was so incredibly frustrated right now but he knew that it was the right thing to do. He had no idea what had come over Anne Possible, but whatever it was he was sure the punishment for him participating was going to be far, far, far worse than a deep space probe to a black hole.

"I know its wrong Ron, but I don't care." Anne said to him in a sexy voice as she started to slowly pump her hand up and down.

"But… you're married!" Ron replied, gritting his teeth against the pleasure she was giving him.

"I know Ron. Call me a slut or a whore if you want to, I just can't help it" she purred.

Anne started to slowly pick up the pace of her hand movements – it was getting easier to do now as the head of Ron's member was becoming increasingly slippery. Ron just laid there on the bed, staring bug-eyed at the gorgeous married woman who was about to give him one of his "firsts" – she had said those things, sure, but there was just no way he could ever think of her that way, hell it'd be just like thinking of Kim that way…

"_Well, Kim is banging that guy behind my back…_"

Ron cut that line of thinking off as the pressure started to build inside him. Anne was _very_ good at this, Ron mused that she must have had a lot of practice but he didn't want to think of where. Then suddenly, just as he was about to reach his climax a part of his personality reasserted itself and he violently twisted his body away, flipping away from Anne and landing on his side.

"No!" he cried, "I… I… can't do that. Please Mrs. Dr. P…"

Anne Possible gritted her teeth and then with a strength that belied her slim frame she shoved Ron as hard as she could, sending him rolling off the bed and crashing onto the floor.

"What part of I'm a slut don't you understand Ron?" she barked while looming over him, making no effort to conceal her nudity.

Ron just looked at her with big, wild eyes.

"This is why you're losing Kim Ron!" she continued, "She's my daughter Ron, she's just _like me_! I have needs…" she let her voice trail off.

Slowly she seemed to compose herself – the boy had foiled her again, but she wasn't about to give up that easily. She had at least one more trick up her sleeve.

"Did you know what I heard when I was on the phone Ronald?" she asked in a quiet voice while staring at Ron.

Ron barely shook his head.

"I heard _him_ Ronald – I heard him moaning. I could tell from the way that Kim was breathing that she was probably riding him, trying to get in one last screw from a _real man_ before YOU came to get her!"

Anne crawled over to the side of the bed, her towel completely discarded. She put her legs down over the edge and faced Ron.

Ron looked at Anne Possible with a level of hate that he had never known before. We wondered how this woman could live with herself – trying to seduce him, calling both herself and her daughter sluts, telling him about Kim's cheating… continuously hurting him, over and over again.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" he growled at her.

Anne locked her gaze on Ron's and then slowly spread her legs, one of her hands reaching down to spread apart certain bits in order to give a better show.

"This is why Ronald. This right here," she let her middle finger wander and stroke herself up and down.

"I'm a dirty whore Ron, just like Kimmie and I need a good _hard_ man. I thought maybe you'd be up to it, but I guess Kim was right…"

She fixed Ron with a withering glare and then continued, "You really _are_ a ball-less loser."

Those words hit Ron like a ton of bricks, sending his mind reeling and detaching his logic from his body. He felt something deep inside him snap and the anger that he had been trying to suppress finally bubbled to the surface. Was this what Kim thought of him? Was this what every girl he had ever crushed on had thought of him? Was it true?

"No!" he barked and then with a speed and strength that belied his normally clumsy demeanor he launched himself at Anne, bringing his hands up to encircle her arms and pinning her to the bed.

Ron's sudden change in temperament shocked Anne, but instead of fear in her eyes she affected an aura of disdain. She locked Ron's eyes with her own and practically scoffed at him.

"No what? What are you going to do? Are you going to fuck me?" she sneered at him.

There was a brief moment of hesitation in Ron's face as the words registered in his consciousness, but quickly he found himself overcome with more basic, primal urges.

Anger and Lust.

Anne had already pulled down his pants and despite her withering verbal assault on him her earlier handiwork had left him as hard as a steel rod. Ron removed one of his hands from her arms and then quickly pulled down his boxers the rest of the way. Anne gasped as she felt his turgid member slapping against the inside of her thigh but she had little time to react before Ron screwed up his face into a grimace and then thrusted forward into her.

"_At least he found it this time!_"

Ron almost couldn't believe what he was doing as well as how _easy_ it was to do. Anne had been ripping on him just a few moments ago, literally seething with contempt, but despite it all her womanhood was slick and wet. Ron grunted in pleasure as he slid inside her – inside a woman for the first time.

Anne verbally groaned when she felt Ron bottom out in her. She knew that he was a well endowed young man, but knowing it and experiencing it first hand were two different things. It was an odd thought to have at a time like this, but she was grateful that James had trained her so well – she was confident that she would be able to handle Ron, no matter which way he tried to take her.

"Ugh Yes!" she moaned out loud as the first solid stroke of their union sent delicious tingles of pleasure up her spine.

Ron looked at her with the eyes of a wild animal and he forced himself to press against her as hard as he possibly could. He was rewarded for his efforts with a display of grunting and wiggling from Anne, almost as if she was trying to scurry away on her backside away from him.

It made him feel strong, powerful even, and it felt _good_.

"How do you like that huh? Is that good enough for you?" he taunted her as he forcefully slammed himself into her again.

Anne tried to move her hands so that she could hold onto Ron while he pounded at her, but he was still holding her arms down to the bed. It slightly frustrated her, but also it was just the kind of thing she loved and it turned her on even more. She was dimly aware of Ron's comments and she did her best to nod at him in recognition. She even tried to speak, but all that came out of her mouth was unintelligible moans and heavy panting.

Ron continued his motions with renewed fervor as the reaction from Anne spurred on his lust. He looked at her, at her face and the pure ecstasy that registered there and then he knew – she was telling the truth, she _was_ a total and absolute slut. And why wouldn't she be? Ron had known it on some level that she had a great body, but now that he was seeing it naked squirming underneath him he knew that was only half the truth.

Anne Possible had a body that practically _screamed_ for sex and Ron was more than happy to give it to her.

He kept up his pace, trying to keep his rhythm as steady as he could manage and it seemed to be having an effect on both of them. Anne was now completely lost in her own mind, barely responding to Ron's continued taunts and Ron himself found that despite his enthusiasm, his inexperience was causing him to quickly peak. With one last powerful thrust he pushed himself as deep into Anne as he could go, literally leaving bruises on the inside of her thighs as he shook and emptied himself into her.

He fell forward for a second, half on top of Anne and half on top of the bed.

"_So… out of breath. Wait? What did I do?_"

Now that Ron had worked the overpowering lust out of his body the old feeling of panic had begun to settle back in. He moved off Ann, flipping over on his back on the bed and tried to calm himself. His breath was still coming in ragged gasps, but it was slowing down to an almost manageable level. He heard a soft moan to his right and turned his head to see what was going on.

Lying next to him was a wet dream in the flesh.

Anne had been disappointed when Ron had removed himself from her prematurely, but then again she hadn't had much hope that he would be able to finish her off anyway. He'd be a rare man if he could accomplish such a feat on his first try. Still, it _was_ very good and whatever Ron lacked in technique and stamina, he made up for with enthusiasm and size.

"_Not half bad but still I need to make sure…_"

Anne reached one of her hands down to her sopping wet womanhood and began to stroke a finger in and out of her self – the feeling was intense and caused her to moan, which seemed to have gained Ron's attention. He was looking at her intently now, his face a mixture of concern and curiosity.

Anne decided to give him a show.

With one movement she scooped some of Ron's remains out of herself and then brought the filmy white strands up to her mouth. Making an effort to look at him directly in the eye she stuck her pink tongue out and began to lick her covered fingers, slowly, luxuriously at first, she did this, eventually ending up engulfing the whole thing with her mouth and sucking it gently.

"God you're such a slut," Ron proclaimed as he stared at Anne's display.

Anne smiled at him a wicked smile and said, "Now you're starting to understand."

He hadn't meant to, but her perverted theatre had somehow managed to bring his "Essential Ron-ness" back to full mast. He stared at her for long moments as she continued to toy with herself and then he did something totally un-Ron-like.

"Well, then I guess I'll treat you like one," he stated.

Anne raised an eyebrow at Ron, who responded by taking one of his hands and putting it behind her head. He then started pushing her towards his crotch and Anne started to get the idea.

"_And what a good idea it is…_" she thought to herself as she stared at Ron's throbbing member, just inches away from her face.

"Suck it," Ron commanded.

Anne wasted no time with teasing kisses or playful licks, not that she would have minded if he had told her to, but her command had instead been a more urgent one and one that she was altogether happy to comply with. Quickly she placed her mouth over Ron's member, using her tongue and cheeks to salivate heavily on the head. Ron's was big and Anne knew that she couldn't go at it full force straight away, but instead would have to work at building him up to a crescendo…

Ron however seemed to have a different idea about how Anne should approach the job. His hand was still behind her head and with one drawn out forceful movement he pushed her deeper and further down his pole until her lips were practically touching his abdomen. Only then did he relent and let her withdraw back to the tip. She sputtered and coughed a little bit, but Ron didn't take any pity on her – instead he merely forced her down again.

Ron had half expected Anne to protest – she was not the type of woman that Ron would have thought of being willing to submit to such treatment. However, obviously that wasn't quite the case. Not only did Anne seem to have no problem with Ron doing whatever he wanted to her, he could tell that she was getting off on it. Even now as he used both of his hands to work her head up and down on his hard shaft, she had a hand of her own nestled deep down in between her legs and moving furiously. In fact, she was the first one to cum – Ron could feel her both her body tense up as well as the throaty moans building up inside her. The moans actually tickled and vibrated his member as it was for the most part deeply lodged in her throat, and while the sensation was incredible, it wasn't enough to push him over the edge.

No, for that he reasoned, he would need something a little more intense.

"_Let's see how nasty this little tramp can get._"

Ron pulled Anne off of him and then pushed her down on the bed so that her behind and legs were hanging off the edge. He gave her a playful swat just for good measure and then stood up and got behind her.

Anne lay there passively, not even attempting to entice Ron. If she was right, she wouldn't need to do it anyway and frankly she was so wiped out from the powerful orgasm she had just given herself that she could barely move.

"_Why do they always feel so good when I am being so bad?_" she mused. It was true, at least to a point, but mostly she had her strongest ones when someone was being bad to _her_…

She didn't have much time to follow that line of thinking – it had become apparent that Ron wasn't yet fully satiated when Anne felt his still hard member pressing against her lush buttocks. She wiggled a little bit, brushing her rear back and forth on Ron and eventually becoming excited as she felt him settle between her cheeks.

"Why Ronald, what _ever_ are you planning on doing?" she teased him as she grinded herself into him.

Ron just grunted and slapped Anne on the ass. He could tell from the way that she was teasing him that she already knew, and probably even _wanted_ him to do this – it was sick and perverse and something that he was sure Kim would _never_ let him do. For some reason that last thought really turned him on and he took himself in his hand and aimed directly at the target of his lust.

When Anne first felt the pressure of the "intruder" she almost forgot all her training and seized up, but then quickly she switched gears and let her body go limp. Ron was definitely not an expert at this and if she was going to be able to sit down anytime within the next week she needed to help him out.

"Slowly, or you'll rip me!" Anne interjected. Ron evidently heard her suggestion as she felt the pressure lessen slightly.

Anne took a deep breath and then bore down as hard as she could on her nether regions, trying to spread the delicate ring of muscles that protected the entry to _that_ particular orifice. Luckily for her Ron was still slick with her own juices and saliva and that combine with the remains of their earlier sex made the initial entry rather painless. There was some initial discomfort, but then that passed and she felt herself become entirely full and she let herself relax.

Ron seemed confused, unsure as to what he should do. Anne felt him make a few small movements, but nothing that resembled a full stroke. She inwardly chuckled – even though Ronald was violating her ass, he was still trying to be delicate with her.

"_Time to disabuse him of that notion…_"

Anne grabbed forcefully onto the bed, the sheets twisting and curling in her fingers and then with a deep breath she started to force herself backward onto Ron's rigid manhood. Obviously he was surprised and his hands instantly went to her hips in an effort to hold on and not be knocked backwards. This was exactly what Anne wanted him to do – get a firm, strong grip. She quickly swung her rear forward on the bed and then repeated her previous action. She felt Ron's hands grip her strongly, his fingers squeezing into her flesh and she moaned in excitement.

"_It's so dirty, I love it..._"

Despite Ron's reputation as a bad student, he was quick to follow along with Anne's lead. He did his best to meet her with his own thrusts, working to keep in time with her own rhythm. Soon he heard her starting to pant and he noticed that one of her hands had snaked down between her legs again.

"_Damn! She can't get enough of this! I wonder if Kim…_"

Ron's face froze up. Kim. Why did he think of her right now? He didn't want to deal with the images that her name brought up right now – images of her naked and sweaty in a darkened dorm room with some man other than Ron.

"Ah! Ah! AH!" shouted Anne, bringing Ron out of his reverie. She evidently had just cum again – the sensations and the perverted implications of she was doing combined with her own expert fingers sending her on the way to another earth shattering orgasm.

The erotic sounds that Anne made were too much for Ron and he thrust himself forward one last time, grunting as he felt his orgasm boiling out from inside him and settling inside Anne. He leaned forward on her, still firmly planted inside her rear and lay on her back. He almost didn't notice the delicate long hand that was awkwardly twisted back and stroking his head as he it laid next to hers.

"Ronald," Anne began in a soft voice, "Can you get off me please?"

Ron blinked, surprised at not only what had done but the tender tone in Anne's voice. He had just… well he had just practically raped her, forced her to give him oral sex and then violated her ass. The enormity of what he had just done came crashing in on him and he practically flew off her as he stared at her naked body in horror.

"Mrs. Dr. P!" he screeched, "Sorry! Oh my God, what did I do? I'm so sorry! Please – "

Anne turned around and fixed Ronald with a cross stare.

"_When is this boy going to learn?_ _I seduced him and he's still trying to put me on that God damn pedestal!_"

Anne stood up and quickly walked across to Ron. She was just a couple of feet away from him and he shied away, fearing for his life and still attempting to apologize for what had transpired. Anne felt her anger bubble over – after everything she had done, the lying, the seduction, disobeying her husband…

"_How dare he act like this!_"

Anne pulled her hand back and winded up for what was one powerful window shaking slap.

"Don't! Don't you ever apologize for that!" she barked at him.

Ron brought his hand up to his face and then slunk down against the hotel room wall. Anne, in all her naked glory, loomed over Ron like an angry Fury, spittle practically flying from her lips as she dressed him down.

"I wanted it Ron! You wanted it too! If you want to apologize to someone, then go ahead – but make sure that it's **not me**! I got what I wanted and the sooner you realize that the sooner you'll grow up and be a man!"

Anne left unsaid the implication of that statement and what it meant for Kim and her relationship with Ron, but the effect wasn't entirely lost.

Ron stared at Anne for a moment and then closed his eyes. This was too much for him to deal with, but on some level he knew that Anne was right. He hadn't lost Kim because he was a loser, or because he wasn't "Golden". He had lost her for the one simple reason that he had continued to insist deep down inside himself, despite all evidence to the contrary, that he just wasn't good enough for someone as amazing as her.

"_And what did that get me? No wonder Kim shacked up with some other guy – every time she wanted to get intimate with me I totally freaked out. Hell the last time I was so nervous it took me five minutes to even get __**close**__ to getting it in and I still failed._"

Ron looked up at Anne, he didn't see the anger that had been there just moments before, but instead a deep look of concern. Ron felt himself get lost in that look and in doing so he realized a great deal about the things that happened today. He wanted to choke up and cry, but he fought it back – it just didn't seem like it would be appropriate, not after everything Mrs. Dr. P had gone through on his behalf.

"Got it," he said softly. He made a face and then rubbed the cheek that Anne had just hit, wonderingly silently to himself if vicious right hooks were a maternal genetic trait.

"Good," Anne responded. Then she blushed and her right hand went to her backside.

"Oops," she muttered self consciously.

"Huh?" asked Ron, confused by her sudden bashful demeanor.

"I have to go to the bathroom Ron… I'm rather, um, open right now and things are leaking..."

Ron's eyes went wide and Anne's face turned a furious shade of crimson when she realized what she had just admitted. She let loose a little "Eep!" as she vaulted across the room towards the toilet, slamming the door behind her.

"_Wow, even though I'm the one responsible I __**so**__didn't need to know that._"

Ron picked himself up from the floor and walked across the room, pulling his boxers up as he went. He had a lot of things on his mind right now and he didn't quite know what exactly he should do. As he stared out the window at the dark Colorado night, he noticed two things –

First, the snow had stopped coming down. This was good, it meant they could continue their trip to pick up Kim and he wouldn't be forced to stay the night in the motel room with Kim's divinely beautiful and horny mom. This, he mused, was probably for the best and the less said about it the better.

Secondly, he had inadvertently taken a good sniff while looking out the window and realized that the absolute first thing he had to do was take a shower because while it had seemed like a good idea at the time, the consequences of walking around in his current state were kind of revolting.

"_I hope they have a lot of those little hotel soaps!_"

-

Ron looked up at the darkened doorway of the dormitory building that Kim was staying in. School was technically no longer in session today and the majority of the students had already left campus for their families and the Christmas break. Every now and then he would see a straggler or two making their way downstairs, carting various bags and boxes to waiting vehicles. He looked over his shoulder, Mrs. Dr. P was sitting down behind the wheel of her car chatting away on the cell-phone and looking a little anxious.

Ron guessed why that was the case, and truthfully he was glad that he wasn't in her shoes right now. He had been shocked when she had told him that she was going to tell Mr. Dr. P about what had happened in the hotel room, but on some level he kind of understood it. Needless to say he was wondering how long he could avoid the presence of the Possible Patriarch before Kim started to ask questions.

Ron sighed, it was a problem he would have to deal with another day. Right now he had a bigger one on the horizon and he vowed that he was going to do his best to make sure that _this time_ he didn't run away. With an enthusiasm that belied his stormy mood he launched himself up the stairs and into the building, looking around for the access stairs that would lead him to Kim's floor and his future.

-

Kim Possible stared intently at the naked back of her boyfriend as she lay upon her small dorm bed. She was glad that she hadn't packed her covers yet because due to the winter holiday, the dorm's thermostat had already been set to a lower, energy saving setting and the cold had been steadily creeping up on her all day. Now that she was naked and covered with sweat, the thin blanket was the only thing that managed to ward off the encroaching chill.

"_Ugh… I can barely move, I'm so sore…_"

Kim smiled to herself, true she was a little worn out right now, but it was a _good_ worn out – and one that she hadn't been expecting, which just served to make it all that much better.

Kim slowly propped herself up, ignoring the rawness in between her legs and the soreness in her hips. Languidly she put an arm around Ron and nestled her head into his shoulder.

"Ron…" she began, "That was…"

Kim searched for the right word, the perfect word to describe her unexpected encounter with her long term boyfriend.

"Badical! No… bon-diggity!" she giggled to herself and rubbed her face on Ron.

Ron for his part didn't move, or even respond. Instead he looked out across the room and focused on a bare part of the wall that was slightly discolored. A poster or something had probably been there and it had left a large square outline of brightness against the otherwise dim dorm walls. He had come up here with the intention of "setting Kim straight", of confronting her about this guy that she was seeing and then accepting whatever the fallout was going to be. It had been his plan, and he thought at the time it was a relatively good one – but just like most of the plans that Ron Stoppable had formulated in his life, this one hadn't worked out quite like he had expected.

"Kim," he slowly began.

"Yes Ronnie" Kim purred as she wrapped her arms around Ron's waist. She was still flush with the afterglow of their furious lovemaking and she desperately wanted to share in the feelings and warmth of their union.

"Who is it Kim?" Ron asked slowly, not taking his eyes off the wall.

Kim stopped her cuddling for a moment and then moved to peek over Ron's shoulder so she could look at him in the face.

"Who's what Ron?" Kim asked in genuine confusion.

Ron caught the look and he started to reconsider what he had been about to say. Kim Possible could do a lot of things, but one thing that she probably couldn't do was fool her best friend of fifteen years. Either Kim had suddenly become a much better actress than Ron remembered, or something was rotten in Denmark.

"Kim, I have a serious question for you and I want you to be honest with me." Ron said.

Kim crawled over to the side of the bed, sitting next to Ron and using one hand to cover her naked body with the blanket while the other hand gently held onto Ron. Kim didn't like the tone, or the words that Ron had voiced to her, and despite herself she felt her heart seize up in fear. She braced herself for the worst, but held out hope that this wasn't Ron's way of breaking up with her – not now, not after they had finally been able to be so perfectly close.

"Ron, whatever it is you can ask me – I won't get mad, I love you Ron," Kim said softly as she gently squeezed Ron's hand, trying to put all the emotion and feelings she had into every word.

Ron choked up a little bit. Hearing Kim say that she "loved him", wasn't something that was easy for him to accept right now, but at the same time he desperately wanted to believe her. He decided that even though it might hurt, might even temporarily derail their relationship, it was too important of a question for him to ignore. He could forgive Kim, hell he knew that he _had_ to forgive her, no matter what – he loved her that much. But still, despite all that he had to know the truth – he had to find out where their relationship currently stood before they could even begin on making everything right.

"Kim, are you seeing someone up here?" he asked.

Kim stared at Ron in dumbfounded shock. This _wasn't_ what she was expecting Ron to say and while part of her was relieved that he wasn't breaking up with her, part of her was… well _insulted_ that he would think that about her.

Kim removed her hand from Ron's and clutched her blanket up to her chest, "No!" she spit at him, her face clouding up with hurt.

Ron studied Kim carefully – her reaction, the emotion in her voice, they seemed far too genuine for Kim to be lying to him. Still… he had to know, he had to press her, even if it drove her away.

"Kim, it's ok – I mean, I'd be hurt of course, but it wouldn't change how I feel about you and really I'd understand, I haven't been the most… _intimate_ of boyfriends and if you had wanted to turn to someone else…" Ron was rationalizing on Kim's behalf, trying to give her a way out of the situation by partially blaming himself for any infidelity on her part. Kim however, wasn't buying it.

"Ronald Stoppable!" she screamed at him, standing upright, her bare feet shivering on the cold tile floor.

"How _dare you_ accuse me of that!"

Kim was torn, part of her wanted to punch Ron in the face for suggesting that she would sleep around and another part of her wanted to hug him and tell him that she loved him and only him. It was a terrible sitch to be in and despite herself she found her eyes starting to well with tears.

Ron, for his part, was taken aback. The anger in Kim's voice, the hurt, the tears that were starting to rim her perfect emerald eyes, it all seemed so real…

"_But… Mrs. Dr. P, she told me…_"

Suddenly, Ron was overwhelmed by a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had been played, expertly even, by the older woman. He turned his back from Kim and then looked down at the bed where just minutes before had had been entwined with Kim. That's when he saw it and all his fears were instantly confirmed.

"_Oh hey, that's blood isn't it…_"

Kim's eyes followed Ron's and she noticed instantly what he was looking at.

"Yes, that's right Ron!" she growled at him, "I _was_ a virgin until about 15 minutes ago – there's the proof. Are you happy now?"

Kim backed up and sat down in her desk chair while she tried desperately to keep her temper under control. She knew that Ron was insecure, but she never imagined that he would be _this bad_.

Ron turned away from the sheets and looked at Kim like he was seeing her for the first time. His big brown eyes were pleading and he tentatively reached out with one hand to touch her. Kim, as mad as she was, didn't turn away from him.

"Sorry KP," he said in a subdued voice, "It's just that… you're so beautiful, I'm sure half the guys on campus are always hitting on you and well…"

Ron sighed and then shook his head.

"No, that's not right Kim. This is my fault, 100 percent my fault. It shouldn't matter how many guys are chasing after you, I should know you better than that. I should trust you better than that."

Kim looked at Ron and then reached out her hand to touch his cheek. He, like her, was softly crying now and she used her thumb to wipe away his tears.

"Ron, even if that was true, even if every single guy in the state of Colorado was knocking on my door, it doesn't matter – I have a boyfriend already, one that I love and one that is definitely good enough for me." Kim said in a soothing tone.

Ron felt a damn burst inside him and he pulled Kim up in his arms, practically crushing her in his embrace. Soon the two of them found themselves engaging in a furious make-out session.

Ron grunted and picked up Kim, tossing her playfully on the bed and then crawling over her.

"Ron!" she giggled and batted at him with her hands.

"I want you KP. Right now. Bad," Ron said as he ground his thigh against her sensitive spot, eliciting an erotic sigh from his bon-diggity girlfriend.

"Ron!" Kim squealed as she tried to dodge the kisses Ron was throwing her way, "My Mom is waiting for us downstairs!"

Ron just grabbed Kim's arms, pinning her down so she couldn't wiggle away. Sure, she could toss him if she wanted to, but the kiss that he was currently planting on her made all thoughts of judo or kung-fu fly out of her mind.

"She can wait Kim," Ron whispered in her ear. His breath was hot and it tickled making her body flush with desire.

It didn't take long after that for Kim to consent to what was quickly becoming her favorite past-time with her long term BFBF.

-

Anne Possible looked in her rear mirror at the two snuggling young adults in the back seat. The drive back from the University had been more than a little awkward given the events of the last twenty four hours, but all things considered she felt that everything had turned out ok. Kim was practically glowing when she finally made it down from her dorm room and it didn't take much of an imagination on Anne's behalf to figure out why, especially when she caught the doe-eyed looks she kept giving her boyfriend.

Anne smirked at that – Hopefully Ronald would keep his cards close to his chest on this one. She felt bad about tricking the boy, but he was just so clueless sometimes and while Kim hadn't yet gone astray on him, Anne knew that if her daughter took after her even a little bit it would only be a matter of time. It was unfortunate that she had to take the steps that she had, but James, despite being annoyed, was ultimately understanding. If it was for Kimmie's sake, then he could stomach it even if he didn't approve.

Anne secretly flushed when she remembered the fact that she was due for some "punishment" when she returned to her husband. Their relationship was perhaps a little unconventional, but Anne was happy – James was an excellent husband for her, one that understood her particular needs and she couldn't have wished for more.

The car hit a bump and the two passengers in the back seat slightly roused. Kim, evidently worn out from staying up the night before packing quickly went back to dozing, but Ron groggily regained consciousness. She studied the young man in her mirror, fondly remembering certain things about his anatomy that she was certain she'd probably never see again. It was a loss, but a small one she conceded – especially if the price was a happy husband and a happy daughter.

Ron blinked once, then twice and finally wiped his eyes with his free hand. Kim was snuggled up against his side and had him completely immobilized from that direction, her own arms gripping on to him in a nearly death-like vice. Ron mused that something had changed between them, something important and likely something _very good_. Kim had always been a fairly affectionate girl, but the way that she clung onto him now… Well, it was something new and something that he decided that he could get used to.

"_Wow, I can't believe I was missing out on this all this time, just because I felt I wasn't good enough for her…_"

Ron's eyes drifted from Kim to the front of the car and in the light of a passing car he noticed that a pair of vibrant blue eyes were studying him in the rear view mirror. He didn't know what to make of trickery and seduction that he had endured at the hands of Dr. Anne Possible, but he did know that some part of him was grateful to the older woman. It was… unconventional to say the least, but it was likely that her plotting had saved his and Kim's relationship.

Still, it didn't stop him from shooting her dirty looks the rest of the ride home.

-

A/N:

Well there you go – one dirty masterpiece of smut and my entry into the contest. I still do not seriously know why I did this, or even what I was thinking, but it wasn't that bad, now was it?

Drop a review if you don't mind publicly acknowledging you're a bit of a perv!

Cheers,

QC


End file.
